Noah-Brian: Dimensional Chaos
Dimensional Chaos is a crossover between Noah 10 and Brian 10. Plot Noah is riding his bike chasing some crooks. (Crook 1): Why are we running!? (Crook 2): Because that kid with the watch is chasing us! (Crook 1): Oh right! Noah leaped off of his bike, transformed into Stinkfly in mid-air and spit on the crooks and stuck them to the ground. (???): Well done, Segurason. Noah looked back and saw Eon! Dun dun dun! (Noah): Eon!? (Eon): Yes. Surprised? (Noah): Yes! You died! (Eon): Ahem. Immortality? Remember? (Noah): Oh yeah. Eon shot Noah and Stinkfly turned to dust. (Noah): Great. Now I have to enter the Lepidopterran code in the Matrix! Noah entered the code and barely dodged another time blast. (Eon): You can't run forever! (Noah): You sure? Noah transformed. (Noah): XLR8! Noah ran in zig-zags away from Eon. Eon teleported in front of Noah and punched him. Noah flew over Eon and landed face-first. (Eon): Even if you ran a hundred times faster than the speed of sound, I'd still catch you. (Noah): I'll just test that then. Noah transformed again. (Noah): Ultimate Echo Echo! Noah threw a couple sonic discs at Eon who blasted them and reduced them to dust. But by then, Noah was gone. Eon looked, but Noah was behind him and screamed. Eon fell into a wall. (Eon): Resistance is futile! (Noah): Who cares? He Sonic Doom-ed Eon. Then he throws sonic disk at Eon, trying to hit him, but Eon opened a portal to a random dimension. The sonic disks entered the portal and it hits Brian in the head. (Brian): OUCH! Hey, what the heck is- *sees the portal* COOL! He entered it. (Noah): What did you just do, Eon? (Eon): Basically I just tried to trap you in another dimension. Brian came in. (Brian): Whoa. OMGZ It's a blue robotic thingy and some guy in a mask! (Eon): Foolish child! Eon shot a blast toward Brian. (Brian): WHAT THE FU- (slaps Omnitrix, turns to Diamondhead) No, you are foolish, diamond is ageless! (Eon): *facepalm* (Noah): A Matrix wielder? GASP! ALBEDO! (Brian): Albedo!? WHO THE FUDGY BUDDIES IS THAT? (Eon): YAY! When you guys are arguing I can run away! Wait why do I say this? DANG IT. (Noah & Brian):..... (Eon):......RETREAT! Eon teleports away. (Noah): Thanks, Albedo, you let a dangerous time controling monster loose! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU BACK IN THE MOVIE! (Brian): Ok, I got two things to ask, first, what movie? Second, HOW THE HECK HE LOOKS LIKE A MONSTER (Noah): The season 3 finale one! And now you will pay, Albedo! Noah screamed at Brian, shattering him. But Brian regenerated like in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 to Chromastone. (Brian): Oh, you wanna a fight, okay then! (transform) Echo Echo! Brian duplicated, and each clones jumped at Noah. (Noah): Ha! You're fighting your own ultimate form! Noah emitted sound waves from every hole on him and knocked all the Echo Echoes off. (Brian): What's an ultimate form? The clones merged with him and he transformed to Rath. (Brian): RATH!!!!! Brian picked up Noah and smashed him into a wall. (Brian): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', STRANGER! RATH IS GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP! (Noah): Ouchies. Brian starts punching him and throw him to a building. Suddenly, the building fell apart and out came Upgrade. Noah shot a laser at Brian and knocked him down. (Brian): RAWR!!! I'M MAD! Eh, maybe Rath is not good anyway. Brian transformed to Brainstorm. (Brian): With my smartypantsness, I shall defeat you! He shoots electricity at Upgrade and Noah was knocked out. We then see Brian fighting Jack and Erika, with a fainted Noah in the background. (Brian): -_- (Noah): Albedo! Hands off my cousins! Noah transformed. (Noah): Lodestar! Noah crushed Brian with two pieces of metal. (Noah): Take that, white mite! (Brian): Are you blind?! How the heck am I white?! Even this symbol thingy is green! And my belt is gray and black! U R DUMB! Brian shoots electricity at Jack and Erika, then shoots more at Noah. (Jack): Some help would be nice! (Noah): Go you two! Albedo's mine! (Brian): Who is this 'Albedo' you keep refering to? (Noah): Not falling for it. Noah flew over to Brian and punched him. Brian transformed. (Brian): STINKFLY! Ew, this guy stinks, but not that kind of stink... He shoots goo at Noah, trapped him in the ground, then turned to Rath and grabbed Noah by collar. (Brian): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WHOEVER-YOU-ARE, TELL RATH WHO IS THIS 'ALBEDO' OR ELSE! (Noah): Albedo, you know as well as I do you are a Galvan who used to be my assistant but went roue and I trapped you in my form but you made your own Matrix and try to kill me. (Brian): What? (Noah): Let me spell it out for you, *Transform* Doomer! Noah electrocuted Brian. (Brian): OUCHIES. Um, actually I can spell Doomer. And a Galvan? The only Galvan I know is Azmuth who made my watch. (transform) CHROMASTONE!!! Noah electrocuted Brian again, but he absorbed it and shoots them back. (Brian): HA. Noah turned intangible and it phased through. (Noah): HA. Noah went underground. (Brian): Where'd ya go? Noah came up behind Brian, grabbed him, and shocked him. (Brian): ARGH! (transform) Spirit Pincer! (goes underground then shoots laser everywhere) Noah falls to the ground. (Brian): Any last words, bro? (Noah): Just one. *Transform* Bigfoot! (Brian): Well, actually I have another Bigfoot, but he's not good for this kind of situation. *sigh, then transforms* FART!! Brian farted and Noah fainted, again. Noah got up. (Noah): Ugh! I will never unlock a Fartonian! Noah tried to punch Brian, but his fist phased through him. (Brian): Oh god. (farts all over the place, everyone fainted.) Oh yeah, I'm the awesomest of the awesome! Noah cupped a hand to his mouth and transformed. (Noah): Swampfire! I'm used to bad smells in this form! (Brian): Dude, even you smell bad, and you don't even have a nose! (transform) SWAMPFIRE!!! I wonder how I can turn to that tree guy with blue head, but whatever. (shoots fire) Noah made a fire wall and threw seeds at Brian. Brian was tangled. (Noah): Now, I need some answers. (Brian): What of it? Brian made the plants release him and punched Noah. Noah transformed. (Noah): Way Big! (Brian): So? You think I don't have that? (transform) WAAAAAAAAAAY BIG! (Noah): Mine is better. See? Noah blasted Brian with a cosmic ray. Both timed out and turned normal. (Noah): Wait a minute. You're not Albedo! (Brian): Told ya. (uses his gauntlet to ignites fire) Still want to battle? Suddenly, the sky turned purple. Noah was about to press down the Matrix when there was purple lightning. (Noah): Eon... (Brian): That guy can change the color of the sky...? Cool. (Noah): No you Nitwit! He's doing something to the fabric of time an—OH MAN! (Brian): What? (Noah): Eon's merging this Universe with another nearby one! (Brian): Wait, if this is another dimension, then...IT'S MY DIMENSION! (Dramatic music plays) (Brian): STOP THAT MUSIC! (Narrator): NO! *Sticks tongue out* (Noah): Wait. Introductions. We started off kinda rough. I'm Noah Segurason. Matrix Wielder, Part Galvan, Human, Anodite, and Osmosian. And you? (Brian): Brian. This watch thingy wielder, the name is really simple but I forgot it. Human. Wut now? (???): Now you die. A purple blast came in between Noah and Brian. It was Eon. (Eon): My plan is nearing reality! (Brian): Good for you. (throws fire at Eon's cape, burning it, then hides behind a tree) (Eon): MAI CAPE! Eon shot Brian's shoe, leaving him partly bare-foot. (Brian): MAI SHOE! (Noah): Ok.....*Transforms* Heatblast! Noah flew over to Eon, who froze Noah in time and kicked him away. Brian grabs another shoe (LOL) from his bag and transformed. (Brian): Diamondhead! (punch Eon in the face) DIEEEEEE (Eon): HAHAHAHAH! (Brian): PURPLE GUY! Y U NO DIE!? (Eon): Y u be died. (Brian): Hubbawhuh? Eon blasted Brian, it didn't disintergrate him, but it sent him flying. (Brian): OMG THAT DID NOT HURT ME. HA. Brian turns his head to a mace and hits Eon's head with it. But Eon is not fazed. He punches Brian and sends him sky high. Just then, Eon gets blasted from behind. It's Noah as Ultimate Diamondhead! (Eon): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Then another one blasted him from behind, and then two large diamond pillars hit him in the face! (Eon): AW (Noah): Face it Eon. You're no match for two Petrosapiens. (Eon): You sure about that? Then, the two universes finally merged. People from Noah's world and Brian's world mingled, and then got shot by Eon. (Eon): BOW DOWN TO ME! (Brian): To you? No thanks, I rather eats some vegetables then bow to you. (shoots more diamond, then hit Eon's helmet with his hand, cracking it) I SAY DIE! YOU SAY OK! The Helmet broke off, revealing a future Noah. (Brian): OMGZ! NOAH! YOUR EVIL! (Noah): He must be me from an alternate timeline corrupted by Chronian DNA. (Brian): That is SO original, by the way. (Eon): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Brian): Die! (transform to Humungousaur, then throws him away and keep stomping on him) DIE DIE DIE Suddenly, Humungousaur turned grey and poof! Turned to dust. Brian in his normal form was now standing on Eon with his hands charged with time ray energy. (Brian): Oh son of a muffins! Eon shot a blast, but Brian was saved by Noah as Fasttrack. (Brian): Thanks, but how did he- Suddenly, Noah was blasted by another time ray, Fasttrack turned to dust, and Brian transformed to Diamondhead and creates a diamond shield to protect them. (Noah): Eon's a powerful maniac. He has ways. Stand back. Noah transformed. (Noah): Way Big! Noah shot a cosmic ray at Eon, but Eon shot a time ray. There was a struggle, and Eon won and Way Big turned to dust. (Brian): maybe you are the one who needs to stand back. (covers Noah with Diamond, then transform to Jetray and flew around Eon super fastly while shooting neuroshock laser at him) Eon teleported in front of Jetray, froze him, and shot him. Brian started falling. Noah transformed into Brainstorm and safely put him down with telekinesis. (Noah): My apologizes friend, but I see fit that I shall be the one that takes on this evil time walker. (Brian): Wait, I got an idea! (transforms to Nanomech and enters Eon's nose since he doesn;t have his helmet while no one notices) Brian goes up to his brain. He tries to shoot it, but is teleported out. (Eon): Ohoho. Almost got me there. Eon crushed Brian and shot him. Destroying Nanomech. (Noah): Brilliant plan. (Brian): Shut up. Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Big Chill! Noah turned intangible and shot ice flames at Eon. (Brian): How do you turn to a red Big Chill? (transform) Ghostfreak! Now you are under my control.... (posses Eon and hits himself with his own time rays) (Eon): I cannot age! Noah froze Eon before he could gain consciousness. Suddenly, the combined world starts falling apart. (Noah): We've gotta do something fast or our worlds will die! (Brian): Got any time-releated alien? (Noah): Eon and Clockwork! (Brian): THEN TRANSFORM!!!!! Noah transformed. (Noah): Eon! (Brian): Seriously the name is so un-original. (Noah): Shut up. (Brian): Maybe we could alter the time or something? But it could creates Paradox...... (Noah): I'm gonna try to separate the worlds! Noah flew up and shot the planet. (Brian): Ehh, okay......(eats sandwich) The planet split in half. (Eon): NOOOO! (Noah): Now, one last thing! Noah shot another blast, pushing the two into two different portals. Suddenly, Noah's eyes turned from green to purple. (Brian): Oh, I see that. (transform to XLR8 and hits Noah's symbol with tail, and Noah reverted back) (Noah): Thanks! But now the worlds are falling apart again! I couldn't keep the grip when Eon overshadowed me. (Eon): That's good. (Brian): Or maybe I can...(scans Eon, then transform to him and do what Noah just do) (Noah): I'll keep Eon distracted so he can't overshadow you! Noah transformed into Diamondhead. (Eon): Good luck. Noah ran toward Eon and punched him. But Eon punched him, too. Noah shot diamonds at him. Brian was trying to get the worlds into their respective dimensions. (Brian): Ugh, this is complicated. Eon pinned Noah down and started concentrating on Brian. Noah kicked him. (Brian): FUUUUUU. Noah trapped Eon in a diamond prison. (Noah): HA. (Eon): LEMME OUTTA HERE! (Noah): Let me think about it....um...NO! (Brian): NO WAY DUDE. :P (Eon): FUUUUUUUU Brian successfully separated the dimensions. Eon disappeared in a flash of light. Brian reverted back. (Brian): Um. Now what? (Noah): Well, first we should get our dead aliens back. Noah entered a code in the Matrix reunlocking all off the killed transformations. Noah also did the same for Brian. (Noah): There. That's every transformation you've ever become, and maybe one or two newbies. (Brian): OH YAY THANKS MAN WOOHOO (Noah): NOW GO AWAY! (Brian): :( (Noah): I mean, go back to your universe. (Brian): How, no portal around here. (Noah): Don't you have an Matrix? (Brian): Whatever it's called, but yes. Although, can Eon open a portal to another dimension? (Noah): Duh. Brian transformed. (Brian): Eon! Brian created a portal and walked in it. The sky turned blue again. (Noah): What a buzzkill. THE END. Aliens Used Noah *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Ultimate Echo Echo *Upgrade *Lodestar *Doomer *Bigfoot *Swampfire *Way Big (2x) *Heatblast *Ultimate Diamondhead *Fasttrack *Brainstorm *Ultimate Big Chill *Eon *Diamondhead Brian *Diamondhead (3x) *Chromastone (2x) *Echo Echo *Rath (2x) *Brainstorm *Stinkfly *Spirit Pincer *Fart *Swampfire *Way Big *Humungousaur *Jetray *Nanomech *Ghostfreak *XLR8(5x) *Eon (2x) Category:Crossovers Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Specials